Jinchuuriki to Ghost
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with yet another new story! This will be a first for me doing a female Naruto story, along with something new for a Naruto/Danny Phantom story. So, without further ado.**

'Why is this happening to me?' Were the thoughts of ten-year-old Naruko Uzumaki as she coughed into her blanket while her eyes watered from both tears and the smoke from the fire currently engulfing her apartment

If she could focus enough she could also hear the villagers cheer for "the demons" death, that made her cry harder wondering how cruel people could to cheer a child trapped and about to burn to death.

Though to understand why people were cheering for her death one would have to go back to the night she was born. Not that Naruko herself was aware of this.

The night Naruko was born was supposed to be the happiest of her parents lives, her parents being Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death, and Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. But what had been a dream for the new parents turned into a nightmare when a masked showed up, killing the Anbu guards, and taking Naruko hostage.

Minato managed to get Naruko to safety but had left Kushina at the masked mans mercy. The man had extracted the Kyuubi no Kitsune from Kushina before using his Sharingan to force the fox to attack Konoha.

Minato had arrived at the battlefield and managed to drive the masked man off and free the Kyuubi from his control, but now before leaving a message that he would return for the Kyuubi one day. With that message Minato could see the threat the masked man presented and came to the decision of sealing the Kyuubi into his newborn daughter.

After getting the Kyuubi away from Konoha, Minato had brought Kushina and their daughter, with Kushina using the last of her strength to set up a barrier and restrain the Kyuubi with her Adamantine Sealing Chains. Minato proceeded to summon the Shinigami to seal half the Kyuubi within himself while sealing the other half into his daughter.

Though the Kyuubi seeing this planned to kill Naruko to avoid being sealed again, but her parents threw themselves in front of the fox's claw taking the attack meant for Naruko. In their last moments Minato and Kushina said their final words to their daughter before Minato sealed a portion of both their chakra in the Eight Trigrams Seal so that they could meet their daughter when she was older.

After the sealing the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, arrived and took Naruko and her parents bodies back to Konoha. Upon arrival Sarutobi had planned to honor Minato's final wish, for his daughter to be seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi and announced Naruko's status as the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki hoping the villagers would see her as a hero.

Sadly, the villagers reacted less than positively, believing Naruko to be the Kyuubi in human form and that the Yondaime sealed the foxes power so they could kill the demon themselves. Several people called for Naruko's death, a few even demanding she be turned into a weapon. Acting quickly Hiruzen created a law forbidding anyone from telling any of the younger generation of Naruko's status as a Jinchuuriki, in the hopes that she would be able to make friends.

So, for ten years Hiruzen did his best to make sure Naruko had a normal childhood. Though there wasn't much he could do without showing favoritism, the most he could do is give her an apartment, after the orphanage matron kicked her out, and a monthly stipulation until she became a ninja.

Naruko meanwhile grew up with a lonely childhood, she never knew why the adults hated her, why the orphanage matron kicked her out, or why store owners banned her or sold her overpriced items. She had tried asking the old man, but he never gave her a straight answer, she eventually stopped asking after realizing she wouldn't get any answers from him, whether it was why she was hated or who her family was.

She had tried making friends with kids her own age but that ended in failure, with parents either pulling their children away from her or the children following their parents and hating her.

Though she did have one good thing in her life, her music. It had started when the old man had brought her an old radio, when she first turned it on Naruko absolutely loved the music it played. After that Naruko learned all she could about music, the rhythm, lyrics, melody, instruments, and different types, her favorite being rock.

She also learned that some people used instruments for their Jutsu, mostly for sound based Genjutsu, and she wondered if she could do the same. This lead to her asking the old man to let her enroll into the Academy to learn more about Jutsu. Though this didn't work as even the teachers there hated her, always calling on her to answer difficult questions or kicking her out for being "disruptive" even when she didn't do anything. To pass the time in a productive manner, to Naruko at least, she began writing songs of her own.

This, ironically enough, is actually what lead to her being trapped in her burning apartment.

It had started out like any other day going to the Academy and being ignored or glared at by everyone, with Naruko keeping to herself until her usual group of bullies walked up to her.

*Flashback*

"Hey freak!" Someone shouted, making Naruko stop her writing and look up

She saw it was Ami flanked by her two lackeys, seeing who it was Naruko went back to her songs.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Yelled Ami glaring at her

"Go bother someone else Ami." Naruko said dismissively having long since become immune to whatever taunts or insults thrown at her

Ami growled at being ignored, she and her friends used to bully Forehead Girl, aka Sakura Haruno, until she became friends with Ino Yamanaka, a Clan Heiress. So, they had to find a new target and found the perfect victim in Naruko Uzumaki, someone nobody wanted to be friends. At first, they always managed to get a rise out of her with their taunts or insults, even running to their teachers and claiming she was bullying them thus getting the blonde girl in even more trouble.

Though soon Naruko stopped reacting to their insults and even began ignoring them, as if they were beneath her, and Ami hated it!

Seeing Naruko was writing something Ami smirked getting an idea.

Quicker than Naruko could react Ami grabbed the paper with her songs written on them much to the blonde's shock and anger.

"Hey! Give those back!" Demanded Naruko getting up to take her songs back had it not been for Ami's friends holding her back

"Why what're you gonna do about it?" Ami taunted looking through the papers to see what they were

She scowled when she saw it was song lyrics, what's worse is some of them were actually good! Not she'd ever say that.

It made Ami angry that the stupid whisker faced loser could do something good, so she did the best thing she could think of.

"What is this music, please like anyone would listen to any songs you made!" Sneered Ami before grinning widely and began tearing the song sheets up much to Naruko's horror, much to the three bully's enjoyment as they laughed

Her music, her song, the only think she ever cared taken from her. Though her horror was quickly replaced with angry, how dare they take her music from her!

Ami soon stopped laughing when she heard Naruko emit an animalistic growl. Looking Ami pale dramatically seeing Naruko's eyes were blood red with slit pupils, her whisker marks became wide and jagged, her canines lengthened into fangs, and her nails extended into claws.

"N-now, now N-Naruko come on w-we were just k-kidding, it w-was just a joke." Ami stuttered backing away in fear

Before shrieking in fear when Naruko threw her friends off and tackled her to the ground and began punching her as hard as she could. Naruko didn't care what she was doing, where all her anger came from, or Ami's pleas for mercy, she only wanted to make her hurt!

Suddenly Naruko was thrown off Ami, while also snapping her out her anger. Looking at the culprit she saw one of the teachers glaring hatefully at her.

"We were right all along your nothing but a worthless demon!" The Chunin snarled before grabbing Ami and taking her to the nurses

Looking around Naruko saw everyone else looking at her in fear or hatred, much to her horror. She didn't mean to hurt Ami, she was only angry that she tore up her songs, she didn't mean it.

Feeling tears gather in her eyes Naruko quickly got up and gathered up the torn remains of her songs before running as fast as she could back to her apartment, wanting to escape the hateful stares.

*End Flashback*

When she had gotten back to her apartment Naruko finally let the tears fall from her eyes, all the tears she had been holding back for as long as she could remember.

Why, why was she hated, why didn't anyone want to be her friend, why was she always alone? It just wasn't fair!

At some point she realized she had cried herself to sleep, she wasn't sure for how long she was asleep, only that when she woke up her apartment was on fire!

When she saw the fire, she had instantly tried running for the door to get out only to find she couldn't open it, even trying to force it open didn't work. Next, she tried the windows only see they had been boarded up from the outside. No matter where she looked she couldn't find a way to get out and the smoke was beginning to get to her. It wasn't long after she couldn't find a way out did she hear people outside, she tried calling for help but no one came. When she listened again she heard people laughing and cheering, and she didn't need to be a genius to realize they were ones behind this.

With no other Naruko grabbed her blanket wrapping it around her face to block out the smoke and hid in her closet hoping against hope that she'd somehow survive.

Sadly, that hope had all but vanished as even with her mouth and nose covered she still inhaled smoke and she was starting to feel lightheaded.

'Is this… how I… die?' Naruko thought weakly before darkness consumed her

*Mindscape*

Opening her eyes Naruko looked around confused finding herself in a dimly lit hallway with ankle deep water.

"Is this a… sewer? How did I get here?" Wondered Naruko confused to how she got from her burning apartment to a sewer

 **"Come…"**

Naruko jumped in fright when she heard a voice ring out as she whirled around wondering where it came from.

 **"…this way…"**

Looking Naruko saw a red glow coming from one end of the hall, along with a deep rumbling. With no other choice Naruko began walking towards the glow, hoping it was a way out.

When she reached the end of the hall she entered a room facing a large cage.

 **"Come closer."** A voice rumbled from within the darkness of the cage

Hesitantly forward Naruko jumped back when claws shot out from the bars nearly impaling.

 **"Damn this seal, if it was not holding me back I would have devoured you human."** The voice growled before the creature stepped into the light much to Naruko's shock

"Yo-you're the Kyuubi." Said Naruko

 **"Yes, I am, now why don't you go ahead and remove that sealing tag."** Said the Kyuubi pointing a tail at the sealing tag in the center of the cage

"You're the reason everyone hates me." Naruko said as all the pieces fell into place as she began glaring at the fox

 **"Right again. But tell me who's really to blame, me for being unwillingly sealed in you or the villagers who have hated you, scorned you, left you alone, and now killing you. I didn't force anyone to hate you, it was all their own freewill to see you as a demon, as me. Really you releasing me would be justice for all you've been through, go on let me finish what I started ten years ago, let me show these fools what a real demon is. You know you want to."** The Kyuubi tempted

Naruko's head fell as she realized everything the Kyuubi said was true, it didn't choose to be sealed in her, it didn't make the villagers hate her, and it didn't trap her in her apartment to burn to death. With each thought Naruko took a step forward closer to the gate.

 **"Yes, that's right, break the seal, release me and you can have vengeance."** Said Kyuubi while he didn't care about his container he'll gladly destroy the village that's kept him sealed away for over fifty years

Water spun around her as she rose into the air to the sealing tag. Once Naruko was level with the tag she grabbed the top of it and prepared to pull it off.

However, before she could someone grabbed her and pulled her a way from the gate, much to the Kyuubi's anger both at being denied his escape and who it was.

 **"Yondaime!"** Kyuubi roared

Naruko stared up in shock as there standing in front of her was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and the person she now knew as the one who sealed the Kyuubi in her.

"Naruko." Said Minato smiling though confused

What could have caused his daughter to try and release the Kyuubi so early.

 **"Come over here so that I can rip you apart!"** Growled Kyuubi wanting nothing more than to tear Minato apart

"I think I'll stay over here thanks." Minato said over his shoulder before turning his attention back his daughter

Only to be met with a fist buried in his gut.

"It's all your fault!" Shouted Naruko as she began hitting Minato repeatedly

It was his fault she was alone, his fault she was hated, his fault she was going to die!

Unknown to Naruko while she was hitting Minato the Kyuubi was making him watch all of her memories, all the way up the villagers trapping her in her apartment and lighting it on fire. Kyuubi took sadistic pleasure in the horror, pain, self-loathing, and despair that was etched on Minato's face.

 **"How does it feel Yondaime, that you yourself have sentenced your only daughter to die?!"** Said Kyuubi

"Wh-what, daughter?!" Naruko said shocked she was the Yondaime Hokage's daughter

Minato could only nod mutely not trusting his own voice.

 **"That's right, your own father sealed me in you. Now he'll be forced to watch his own child burn."** Kyuubi said

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" an enraged female voice shouted

Looking Naruko, Minato, and Kyuubi saw one very pissed of Kushina Uzumaki.

"What. Does. The. Fox. Mean. Minato?" Demanded Kushina through gritted teeth

Still unable to speak Minato remained motionless even Kushina grabbed his collar and shook him like a ragdoll.

"I ASKED YOU A DAMN QUESTION, WHEN I ASK A QUESTION YOU BETTER ANSWER! NOW TELL ME WHAT THAT NINE TAILED BASTARD MEANT BY OUR DAUGHTER BURNING?!" Kushina shouted

 **"Exactly what I said, at the moment your child is currently suffering from smoke inhalation, while in a few minutes she'll be dead, that is id the fire doesn't reach her and burn her to a crisp. Oh, did I forget to mention this was all done by the very people you swore to protect, in fact they're still laughing and cheering at the thought of her dying."** Kyuubi said giving Minato and Kushina access to Naruko's senses letting feel and hear everything Naruko was

When both parents felt the stinging of the smoke and flames, and the laughter of villagers, they couldn't help but wonder was this really what Konoha was like, what they were to blind to see. Was this really the village they fought to protect, one that would condemn a child to death for something out of their control?

Dropping her husband Kushina stalked towards her daughter before falling to her knees and crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, my baby." Kushina cried pulling her daughter into a hug

"Ka-Kaa-chan." Said Naruko unsure of anything that's going on

"Yes, yes I'm your Kaa-chan." Said Kushina holding Naruko as if afraid she'd vanish

 **"Yes, yes how touching now if you don't mind, can we get back to matter at hand and let me out!"** Kyuubi said tired of the delays between him and his freedom

"What?! Naruko you weren't actually going to release the Kyuubi?" Kushina asked fearfully still holding onto the hope her baby would survive the fire but if she releases the Kyuubi she'll die

"Why, what would it matter. I'm dead anyway?" Said Naruko bitterly

"No! There's still a chance you'll sur-"

"It doesn't matter!" Naruko shouted cutting her mother off

"None of it matters, even if I survived they'd still hate me, who's to say they wouldn't just try again and this time make sure I'm actually dead or even worse!" Said Naruko curling up, while Kushina choked on a sob

What had those bastard villagers done to her daughter?

Whirling around Kushina slapped Minato clean across the face sending him to the ground.

"I told you Minato! I told you they wouldn't accept her, but no you valued your precious village and keeping the balance power than ensuring your own daughter had a happy life! Well look at her, look at what your village did to her!" Kushina shouted forcing Minato to look at how broken Naruko was

Minato still couldn't say anything but knew Kushina was right he chose the village over his own daughter and now look at what they did. If he had known what his actions would cause, what the villagers would do, he'd have let the Kyuubi level Konoha.

"I'm sorry." Minato said not knowing what else to say

"It doesn't matter, I just want to break the seal and let the Kyuubi out." Said Naruko without looking up

"Are you really sure you want to do that?" Kushina asked still not willing to accept her daughter dying so young

"Yes, it's my choice and no one is going to take it from me." Naruko said determinedly

"Then I'll support your decision and I'm so sorry this happened to you baby." Choked Kushina while not liking it she'd support her daughter's decision

She then turned to Minato with a glare.

"And what're you going to do about it?" Kushina demanded knowing Minato's love for Konoha

If he tried to stop their daughter, she'll kill him herself.

Minato remained silent for a moment, there was still a part of him that loved Konoha, however a larger part wanted retribution. Turning towards the Kyuubi Minato locked eyes with the fox.

"Kyuubi you don't like me, and I don't like you, but this one time I'm asking, turn that cesspool of hypocrisy into a mountain of ash." Said Minato coldly

 **"Gladly."** Kyuubi said

With that done both parents noticed they were beginning to fade away, making look down before approaching their daughter.

"Naruko I know doesn't mean much, but I am truly sorry. This was never my intention when I sealed the Kyuubi inside. I just wat to know no matter what you choose in this life or the next I love you, always." Said Minato wrapping his arms around her before faded away

"I guess it's my turn. Naruko I said this to you once as a baby now I'll say it again and hope you'll never forget. Naruko...don't be a picky eater, eat alot and grow big and strong! Take your bath everyday...go to bed early and sleep well. Study hard on your Ninjutsu...I was never very good at it...maybe you will...everyone is good at some things and not so good at others...and if things don't go so well...don't get so depressed. At the academy, listen to your teachers. Make friends! It doesn't matter how many...just make sure that they're people you can really trust...and a few is enough! Regarding the Three Prohibitions of the shinobi, be careful when you loan and borrow money, make sure to save your missions pay carefully, and no drinking alcohol until your 20...too much sake is harmful for your body. As for boys...well...I'm a girl so I don't really know what to say...but sooner or later, I know you'll meet someone special who will love and cherish you...just...don't fall for a strange one. There's going to be hard and painful times ahead...take good care of yourself...! Find a goal...a dream...and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's...there's...there's so much more I want to tell you...to teach you...I want to stay with you longer...I love you. Finally, thank you for letting me be you mother...and Minato for being your father...thank you...for being born to us!" Kushina cried wrapping her daughter in a hug as she faded away into golden light

Naruko didn't move for several moments but Kyuubi could see her shoulders shaking and heard sobs coming from the girl. Kyuubi remained silent letting the girl have a moment to mourn losing her parents, it may be a heartless creature that didn't care for anything or anyone, but it did know the pain of losing a parent.

 **'Is this the world you died for old man, the world you created, you should have let Kaguya just destroy these creatures.'** Kyuubi thought

Wiping her eyes Naruko stood up and approached the gate and looked up at the Kyuubi.

"I want your word." Said Naruko

 **"What?"** Kyuubi said

"I want you to give me your word, that you'll destroy all of it. Every piece of that village, give me your word that when your done Konoha will be nothing but a memory." Naruko said, surprising the Kyuubi a little

 **"I give you my word."** Said Kyuubi, Naruko nodded as she was raised back to the tag and grabbed it

"Kyuubi, what's your name?" Naruko asked, surprising the Kyuubi once again

 **"… Kurama, my name is Kurama."** Kurama replied after a moment

"Kurama, give them my regards… and thank you." Said Naruko ripping the tag off

*Real World*

Sarutobi rushed to Naruko's apartment as quickly as he could, a team of Anbu hot on his heels, only to stop in horror as he saw he was to late upon seeing Naruko's apartment building engulfed in flames while a crowd of villagers cheered around it.

"What have you fools done!?" Sarutobi demanded

"We did what should have been done years ago!" A random person shouted increasing the cheers

Before Sarutobi could order the Anbu to begin capturing the people a shockwave of chakra as felt throughout the village, a very familiar chakra.

"Oh no." Sarutobi whispered in horror

Soon red chakra began leaking out of the fire before soon a massive claw burst out of the building followed by another, before to the people's horror the Kyuubi no Kitsune was standing before them.

 **"I'M FREEEEEEEEEE!"** Kurama roared in triumph before turning his attention to the screaming villagers

 **"I suppose I have you fools to thank for my release, after all if you didn't try and kill my container I doubt she'd have ever broken the seal keeping me imprisoned. By the way Naruko Uzumaki sends her regards."** Said Kurama relishing in their horrifying realization

 **"You wanna know the best part, you all killed your last and only chance of me ever being sealed again!"** Kurama said gleefully before he began tearing his way through the village

 **"No more Senju."**

Kurama brought his fist down on a group of fleeing villagers turning them into a large red stain

 **"No more Uchiha."**

He swiped his tails across the ground leveling any buildings in the way.

 **"No more Uzumaki."**

Kurama charged up a Tailed Beast Bomb and shot it straight at the Hokage Monument reducing it to nothing but rubble.

 **"And I'm just getting started. So, thank you Konoha for aiding in your own annihilation!"** Kurama said before continuing his rampage

He had no intention of stopping until he wiped Konoha off the map.

*Unknown Location*

Groaning Naruko opened her eyes confused, wasn't she supposed to be dead.

"Where am I?" Naruko wondered looking around seeing she was in a bed in a room with a lot of clocks, and everything was green

Getting Naruko went a window before instantly jumping back in fright, as when she looked out all she saw was an endless green void with several giant floating green gears.

"WH-what the hell! Where am I?!" Shouted Naruko

"Well I can tell you it's not hell." Said an ancient and calm voice, making Naruko jump again and turn to the source

What she saw had to be the strangest looking person she'd ever seen. It was a violet cloak wearing man with a pale blue face with a scar across his left eye, a clock-like mechanism embedded in his chest, carrying a staff with a clock on top of it, the strangest part was in place of legs he had a wavy pale blue tail. Naruko also noticed he seemed to shift between three forms, a baby, an adult, and an old man.

"Uh, who are you?" Asked Naruko wondering if she'd finally gone insane

"I am Clockwork master of time, this is my home. As for your second question we are currently in the Ghost Zone." Said Clockwork, much to Naruko's shock

"How did you-"

"-know what you were going to ask, I knew, but then I know everything. For your third question you are here because this is where all ghosts reside. See for yourself." Said Clockwork as a mirror appeared in front of Naruko

Naruko stared at her appearance in shock, she looked nothing like she used to. Her once messy blonde hair was now straight and teal colored, her eyes were now neon green, her skin was ghostly pale, and her whisker marks were gone.

"So, it's true I'm dead." Said Naruko looking down

"I'm afraid so. Now tell me young one, what is your name?" Asked Clockwork

"I thought you just said you knew everything." Naruko stated

"I do, it's just a common courtesy to ask someone's name." Clockwork said

Just as she was about to respond Naruko paused for, did she even want to be Naruko Uzumaki, all she knew as Naruko was pain and suffering. Maybe this was a second chance for her to live a new life (or unlife she guessed). So, for her new life(?) she needed a new name.

"Ember. Ember McLain." Said the newly named Ember

"A pleasure to meet you Ember. Now since your new to the Ghost Zone, how would like my help to get used to your new surroundings." Clockwork offered, Ember smiling a little

"I'd like that." Accepted Ember

"Excellent, let's be off there's plenty to do and very little time." Clockwork said, making Ember snort

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" Asked Ember, Clockwork only smirking as they walked, or floated, out the room

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko is everyone's favorite ghost rock star Ember Mclain, she also released Kurama as a final F &$! you to Konoha, not gonna lie I loved writing that part. Also now the new ghost has been found by the Master of Time himself, we'll also see her meet other ghost's through flashbacks. So review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a special update! I have updated three of my stories Jinchuuriki to Ghost, Scream, and** **The Second Coming of Darth Vader** **! That's right three updates at once, since I've been making new stories I figured I'd update more than one this time around. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

"Stupid dipstick and his stupid friends, I swear next time I get out of here I'm gonna…" Ember trailed off making a strangling motion with her hands after having yet again been thrown back into the Ghost Zone by Danny Phantom and his little friends again

What's worse this time is that annoying little halfa broke her guitar strings! Nobody messes with her guitar and gets away with it!

Her appearance hadn't changed much since her arrival in the Ghost Zone twenty years ago, though she now looked eighteen rather than the short ten-year-old she used to be.

Her long flaming teal hair was now done up in a ponytail, of which she could make look like flames or real hair, two locks of hair framing her face to form a sharp shaped M, purple lipstick, her clothing was attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm, and leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. She also gained black markings around and below her eyes the left one being fang shaped and the right one being a partial swirl. While her guitar hung from it's leather strap off her shoulder.

Honestly Ember wasn't sure if she had ever been caught dead wearing something like this when she was alive, she probably would have ended up wearing something hideous like an orange jumpsuit.

'Aaand now that image is forever burned into my mind.' Ember thought shivering before banishing the image to the back of her mind and flying off soon arriving at Clockwork's citadel

While she, like every other ghost in the Ghost Zone, possessed her own home she still had her room in Clockwork's citadel which he was kind enough to let her keep, even after she started trying to take over the human world.

Though if Ember was honest with her self she didn't even really care about ruling the human world anymore, now it's mostly just to get payback on the dipstick for the times he's ruined her concerts.

Besides ruling an entire planet sounds like way too much work for her.

"Ah, Ember back already. I take it young Daniel thwarted you yet again." Clockwork said not taking his eyes off the portals that overlooked all of time

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up gramps. I'm going to my room." Grumbled Ember stalking up to her room

Opening the door Ember set her guitar down and went over to her closet pulling out a case of spare strings. Grabbing one she began the process of replacing the strings with a great amount of tenderness most Ghosts would be surprised she had, only those closest to Ember knew how much she valued her guitar, as it was the first gift Clockwork ever gave her.

There wasn't anything she valued more that her guitar and while yes, she has broken the strings a few times, accidently, when she began learning to play, it still pissed her off that dipstick broke one.

Once the strings were replaced Ember strummed a few chords, making minor adjustments, until she was satisfied with the music.

'Now what am I supposed to do?' Ember thought since she couldn't go back to the human world for a while

She'd go visit her friends, but Kitty had a date with Johnny and Penelope was off sucking the misery out of teenagers.

So, she decided to go bother Clockwork.

Going downstairs she found him in the same position watching his time portals. Not bothering to sneak up on him, knowing it'd be impossible for someone who's omniscient.

"I'm bored." Stated Ember

"Alright." Clockwork said

"Why do you watch these other timelines aren't you all-knowing?" Ember asked never seeing the point of watching time when he already knew all the outcomes that could occur

"Simple, while true I know everything that could happen, if I used only my powers to see what would happen then I would be little more than an Observant seeing the timeline with only a beginning and an end rather than all the twist and turns it might, or might not, take. It also helps to know if there would come a moment when I will personally have to interfere, though I mostly prefer to not to." Clockwork explained

"Unless it involves the dipstick golden boy right." Ember said crossing her arms

"Young Daniel is a special case." Clockwork replied

"More like headcase." Muttered Ember under her breath while hearing a rattling sound from the other room

"Yes, well as you know I made sure he could not happen in the future." Assured Clockwork

"Yeah you just made sure he now permanently exists outside of time and I now have to deal with the fact I live in the same place as a future psycho version of the dipstick that shattered my vocal chords." Ember said with a deadpan expression crossing her arms before a thought crossed her

"Hey, can this thing show my old world?" Asked Ember, surprising Clockwork a little

"It can, though I'm surprised I thought you no longer cared about your old world." Clockwork said

"Oh I don't I just want to see what Kurama left of Konoha, you know besides a massive crater." Smirked Ember

"Right." This time Clockwork deadpanned before the screen changed to that of the Elemental Countries

"This is the Elemental Countries four years after your death, time moves differently in the Ghost Zone." Explained Clockwork seeing her confused look

"Anyway after the sudden and unexpected destruction of Konoha the other great villages sent teams to retrieve anything of use that wasn't destroyed, after Kurama was far enough away, along with taking hostage any clan members that managed to escape and I'm sure you can guess what happened to them." Clockwork said

"Oooh absolutely." Replied Ember with a dark grin knowing any clan members captured would be used to create more Kekkei Genkai users loyal to whatever village captured them

"By the way what happened to Kurama?" Ember asked while she and Kurama couldn't be considered friends she would at least wanna thank the fox for keeping its word

"I'm not sure after destroying Konoha Kurama simply vanished if I had to guess he went somewhere far from any humans where he could finally be left alone." Clockwork said

While he was among the strongest and oldest ghosts the Tailed Beasts were beyond even Pariah Dark when empowered by his ring and crown and were capable of hiding their presence from even him.

"What else?" Questioned Ember

"Well aside from more open conflicts between the villages, mostly over the now free territory in Fire Country, anything that was still intact from Konoha, and any Kekkei Genkai users that villages want, it's pretty much the same before you left." Clockwork replied, Ember humming in thought before smirking

"Hm, I think it's time for a trip back home." Said Ember flying over and grabbing a medallion before going through the portal back to the Elemental Countries

"I swear that girl." Clockwork sighed rubbing his temples

*Elemental Countries*

Ember exited a portal up in the air. Looking she saw she was right above the ruins of Konoha, making her whistle in amazement.

"Wow, I know asked Kurama to make this place a memory but wow he really went all out on them." Ember said

Floating lower for a better look Ember then took notice of a fight in the ruins, on closer inspection she saw is was a group of Kumo Ninja against a redheaded girl, that looked just a few years older than Ember physically looked, wearing a headband with a music note.

This made Ember growl in anger, while in the Ghost Zone she'd learned of her mother's near kidnapping by Kumo Ninja had her father not saved her and Ember knew what would have happened to her had she been taken to Kumo.

This left Ember with a deep-seeded hatred for all Kumo Ninja, nearly as much as her hatred for Konoha.

Another look showed that the Kumo Ninja weren't fighting to kill the redhead but to capture her.

'Not if I can help it.' Ember thought while she didn't know the girl or care who she was if it meant ruining any plan Kumo had then she's all for it

*Konoha Ruins*

Tayuya was not having a good day, in fact she hasn't been having good few years. Ever since the destruction of Konoha the whole of the Elemental Countries had been going to hell in a handbag.

It started out with villages raiding the ruins to take anything of value not destroyed by the Kyuubi, then the refugee's that survived the attack, mostly those with Kekkei Genkai, began being abducted to be used as breeding stock for villages to create their own clans, finally came fights over trying to take the territory in Fire Country with Konoha no longer there to stop anyone.

Tayuya was sure it wouldn't be long before the Fourth Shinobi War would be declared.

Of course her master Orochimaru was taking advantage of the chaos caused and began abducting more Kekkei Genkai users, though he was beyond angry when it was confirmed that Sasuke Uchiha was killed in the second Kyuubi attack, his body destroyed, ending any chance he had of getting the Sharingan with the Uchiha now dead, having gotten reports that Itachi Uchiha died of some unknown disease.

So, Orochimaru sent her along with the rest of the Sound Four to raid some secret bunkers that used to belong to some mummy looking fucker. Though when they arrived at the ruins of Konoha it was decided Tayuya would go alone to get anything she could find, much to the flute players anger, but relented since this way if she finds anything she likes she can keep it for herself and no one would be the wiser.

That is until she was ambushed by Kumo Ninja showed up and recognized her Oto headband for being affiliated with Orochimaru. What's worse rather than trying to kill her the bastards wanted to capture her, likely to torture her for whatever information she had on the Snake Sannin and who knows what else, though Tayuya had a few ideas none of them pleasant.

'And what's worse I'm starting to run low on chakra. Damn it all!' Tayuya mentally cursed

Her Doki were useless against skilled and experienced Jonin, and her Genjutsu didn't work as they could easily see through it and if she did capture one of them in her illusions they'd simply be freed of it by one of their comrades.

'Speaking of where the hell are those three dumbasses!' Thought Tayuya angrily that none of her teammates have come to help her

"Hey losers!" A female voice shouted before they heard a guitar being played then a large green fist slammed down where the Kumo Ninja were making them scatter

'What the fuck?' Tayuya thought seeing her apparent savior

A flying blue skinned girl dressed like a punk rocker and flaming teal hair in a ponytail.

'Well at least she has style.' Thought Tayuya looking at the guitar

"Great now there are two of them." One Jonin said

"Who cares this'll just mean double the reward when we capture both of them, especially that blue chick. The Raikage will be pleased." Retorted another Jonin his comrades nodding in agreement, making both Ember and Tayuya growl in anger

"Hey Red, you know any good songs with that flute?" Ember asked

"A couple yeah though all of them might be pleasant for these guys." Replied Tayuya smirking, which Ember mirrored

"Good, then play the worst one and I'll amp it up." Ember said switching her guitar dial to power augmentation

While Tayuya normally wouldn't trust a stranger, even if they did help her, she also figured what did she have to lose.

"Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains." Said Tayuya as she began playing

As expected the Jonin all immediately covered their ears to block the Genjutsu, sadly Ember then played her guitar increasing the power of the Genjutsu to still take control of them.

Tayuya raised a brow in amazement when the Genjutsu took affect even when it was being blocked.

"Power Augmentation, it increases the power of any attack it's played with." Ember said floating down to the ground

"Nice, now if you excuse me I'm gonna take care of these shitheads." Smirked Tayuya pulling out a kunai and began approaching the immobilized Jonin

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me I've got a new attack I've been wanting to try." Ember said stopping her

Tayuya paused for a moment a little annoyed she was stopped but decided to let Ember show what she can do.

"Be my guest." Said Tayuya stepping aside letting Ember step forward

'This is gonna be so awesome! Though I was hoping to use it on dipstick first, but eh this works just fine.' Thought Ember tilting her head back and taking a deep breath

Ember then threw her head forwards and unleashed a loud piercing scream releasing a destructive wave of ecto-energy from her mouth that was also covered in blue flames. The energy wave impacted the Jonin sending them flying back while the flames began burning their bodies to ash. Tayuya covered her ears at the high-pitch of the sonic wave, while also amazed at the power

Once there was nothing left Ember stopped the attack and cheered.

"Yes, take that Phantom! By Scorching Siren Scream blows your Ghostly Wail out of the water!" Ember cheered

She had been working on the attack ever since she saw the dipstick and his future-self use the Ghostly Wail and Ember knew she had to learn the attack, as not only was it a sound-based attack, and sound was her thing, but it was just so awesome!

Plus not only has she learned it she made it better by incorporating her flames, thus creating the Scorching Siren Scream, as rather than a moaning ghost sound it made a high-pitched scream like a siren or a banshee.

"Woah, that was so awesome!" Tayuya said loudly

If she could learn something like she could easily become the strongest of the Sound Four, maybe even stronger than Kimimaro!

"By the way, thanks… for the help." Said Tayuya begrudgingly not used to thanking anyone

But Tayuya realized if Ember hadn't interfered she would have been captured.

"No problem, us girls have to stick together right." Said Ember crossing her arms

"…Right." Tayuya agreed

"By the way I'm Ember McLain." Ember introduced

"Tayuya." Said Tayuya

"So, wanna explain why your… blue and your hairs on fire." Tayuya said while she saw some strange things working with Orochimaru blue skin and flaming hair were not among them

"I'm a ghost." Revealed Ember, Tayuya snorting in disbelief

"Yeah riiiiiiggghhhttt…" Tayuya trailed off her eyes widening as ember suddenly turned intangible before flying up and her legs briefly vanishing with a ghost tail in their place the flying back down

"Believe me now." Ember said with a smirk

"A punk rock ghost girl just saved my life. Huh, strangely enough that's not as surprising as I thought it'd be." Said Tayuya

"So what else can that guitar of yours do?" Tayuya asked

"Oh she can do lots of things, what about your flute?" Asked Ember as she never met another person, ghost or otherwise, that used music as their weapon

Regular sound sure, but not music.

"Mostly just Genjutsu and summoning my Doki." Tayuya shrugged, Ember scoffing

"Lame. If your gonna use an instrument as weapon at least give it some variety." Said Ember, Tayuya scowling at that

"Then what would you suggest oh great one." Tayuya retorted sarcastically

"Not right now maybe another time and I'll give your flute a tune up." Ember said flying into the air

"You don't even know what village I'm from!" Reminded Tayuya

"Don't worry I'll find you, we'll meet in the space between!" Ember replied

'Hm, Space Between, that could a good song.' Thought Ember flying off

"What the fuck does that mean?" Tayuya wondered in confusion

Shrugging her shoulders Tayuya went back to finding those bunkers Orochimaru sent them to find.

*Timeskip-three days-With Ember*

'Where are you?' Ember thought flying around the Elemental Countries

After her encounter with Tayuya she had started flying all over the Elemental Countries looking for Kurama, which lead to her looking in non-populated areas without any humans nearby.

So far she has had little luck in locating the fox but figured she'd have some luck finding the Tailed Beast being its former host. Though Ember was starting to get annoyed at the lack of progress, there was a limited number of places. Flying down to the ground Ember kicked down a tree and began pacing.

"Where are you, you stupid fox!" Ember shouted as loudly as she could

 **"No need to shout brat."** Said a familiar voice, making Ember freeze in place before mechanically turning around

Ember watched as the air behind her shimmered revealing Kurama with a vulpine smirk.

"You were there the entire time, for how long?!" Demanded Ember

 **"I sensed you the minute you arrived here, I started following you after you helped that girl in used to be Konoha."** Kurama revealed

"You've been… following me… the entire time… I've been back… AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO SAY ANYTHING!" Ember said slowly before yelling her ponytail flaring

 **"It was amusing to see you failing to find me."** Said Kurama not at all affected by her anger

 **"So, I'm surprised to see you back her brat, even more that you're a ghost I would have thought you'd go to the pure lands."** Kurama said

"Yeah well what can I say I'm to awesome to stay down long. Besides I like the new me way better than the old one. Ember McLain the Ghost Zones Punk Rock Diva." Said Ember proudly, Kurama rolling his eyes

 **"Sure whatever you say girl. Why are you even back here I thought you'd be glad never to see this place again?"** Kurama said as he began walking away Ember floating by his head

"What can I say I got bored and wanted to have some fun. By the way thanks for keeping your promise and destroying that place." Said Ember

 **"I would have destroyed it even if you didn't ask. Konoha had earned my everlasting hatred ever since that bastard Madara controlled me then Hashirama and his wife sealing me for decades."** Kurama growled

"So what have you been up to, destroyed any villages recently?" Questioned Ember, Kurama scoffing in response

 **"No, I wouldn't waste my time just to destroy a few measly humans. Despite what these humans believe I only destroy and kill those who anger me, other than that these humans are doing a good enough job destroying themselves."** Kurama said

 **"Though there is something you should know, a group called the Akatsuki has been hunting down Jinchuuriki to extract their Tailed Beasts. They've tried capturing me but with my ability to sense Negative Emotions I can avoid them well enough."** Kurama said

"I'm surprised you haven't just killed them already, and what does this have to do with me I'm not a Jinchuuriki anymore." Reminded Ember

 **"I would have killed them if not for their leader being that masked bastard who extracted from your mother the night you were born and the figurehead possessing the Rinnegan."** Growled Kurama in anger

That made Ember stop as she clenched her fists in anger, the masked Uchiha that was responsible for ruining her life, her parents death, her becoming a Jinchuuriki, every bad thing that ever happened to her can lead back to him.

"Lucky me I just found another reason to stick around here a little longer." Ember said smiling darkly

 **"If your going after the Akatsuki, I'll be helping I'm not stopping until every Uchiha is dead."** Said Kurama knowing it was time for Indra's bloodline to be extinguished

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ember said

She'll finally get her final revenge and then can finally put the Elemental Countries behind her.

*Timeskip-three weeks*

Three weeks have passed since Ember returned to the Elemental Countries, in that time she has worked on learning more of her ghost abilities, as after getting her guitar she had begun using only that rather than her other abilities besides her pyrokinesis.

But if she plans to take on the Akatsuki she'll have to get stronger. But while Ember doubts she'll be able to fight them on even footing she had no intention of fighting fairly, especially when she can overshadow them and make them attack each other.

She also met up with Tayuya and they traded tips on their different fighting styles, Ember putting different symbols on Tayuya's flute that she can channel chakra into for different affects, while Tayuya taught Ember how perform illusions with her guitar though it was more difficult as Ember no longer possessed chakra, but she eventually got it to work.

Other than that it felt good to have a girlfriend with a similar personality to her own, Ember loved Kitty and Spectra like sisters but their personalities tended to clash with each other.

It's just a plus Tayuya was pretty hot and a redhead to boot, guess Ember got that from her father.

Though Ember was a little concerned when she learned Tayuya worked for Orochimaru, while she didn't care that she worked for the rogue Sannin what concerned the ghost was that from what she knew Orochimaru wasn't the type that'd like his subordinates getting stronger. And with the extra training she's been giving to Tayuya, Ember's worried the Sannin might do something to her friend.

'She should have been here by now.' Ember thought tapping her foot nervously

She was supposed to meet Tayuya in the same spot they had for three weeks and neither have been late for more than five minutes and half an hour has already passed.

'Alright that's it I'm going to find her.' Ember thought flying off in the direction Tayuya usually comes from

Flying quickly Ember looked around for any sign of Tayuya but not seeing her. Suddenly Ember stopped and gasped before flying down to the ground

"Tayuya!" Ember shouted seeing her friend trapped under a bunch of trees

Throwing the trees off her Ember checked her friend wincing when she saw all her injuries. Checking for a pulse Ember found a weak one, relieving that her friend was still alive, but she was still worried as she couldn't heal her or move her without worry she could die. There wasn't anything Ember could do.

'Well there's that.' Ember thought remembering something Clockwork told her

Though it wasn't a guarantee Tayuya will live but Ember wasn't about to lose a friend.

'I really hope I don't regret this later.' Thought Ember pulling out one of Tayuya' kunai and cutting her palm

Ember then let her ectoplasm drip into Tayuya's wounds letting it seep into her body.

'Come on please work.' Ember mentally pleaded

For a moment nothing happened making Ember believe it didn't work, that is until a black ring appeared around Tayuya before splitting into two around her transforming her. Ember saw she now had light purple skin, long white hair, black horns coming out of her head, wearing a long flowing white robe. Tayuya's eyes then snapped open revealing them to be neon green with black sclerae.

Looking around rapidly Tayuya's eyes soon stopped on Ember's relieved form.

"Ember, what the fuck are you doing, where are we even?" Tayuya questioned looking around confused

"I don't know, but it worked that's all that mattered." Said Ember relieved, confusing Tayuya

"Worked? What worked? What're you- why the fuck am I purple?!" Tayuya shouted taking notice of her now purple skin before noticing her change in clothes and longer now white hair

"Yeah that's the thing I found nearly dead and I had to do something to save you…" Ember trailed off

"So your saying I'm a ghost now." Said Tayuya

"Half-ghost, you're a halfa. Half-ghost half-human. It was the only thing I could think to make sure you stayed… semi-alive." Said Ember

Tayuya looked herself over taking in her new appearance, she couldn't help but think it looked like her second stage curse mark form, only a different color scheme. That thought made her remember how she was nearly killed making growl in anger.

"Those backstabbing sons of bitches! When I get my hands on them I'm going to tear their skulls out and beat them to death with them!" Tayuya cursed not caring if that was physically impossible

She'll find a way!

"You mind sharing with the rest of the class." Said Ember with a raised brow guessing Tayuya remembered who attacked her

"My shithead teammates were the ones who attacked me, they said it was on snake-faces orders. Oh I'm going to make them regret not finishing the job." Tayuya said as she began cackling evilly

"Well in that case how about we get you trained in your ghost powers before getting some well-deserved payback." Said Ember with a smirk

"I like the way you think." Tayuya agreed as they stood up both knowing one thing

They were going to raise hell together.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep Ember's returned to the Elemental Countries and met a fellow music lover and an old friend, now she'll be getting some well earned pay back on the so-called masked man who is the cause of all her pain, along with helping Tayuya get some payback as well. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
